


# New Year With Ikemen

by AuroraGodshawk



Category: Cybird Ikemen Series
Genre: Destined to Love - Freeform, DtL, F/M, Ikemen Revolution, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen Vampire - Freeform, Ikemen series, Ikerev, Ikesen, MidCin, Midnight Cinderella - Freeform, cybird, ikevamp, llh, love lies and a heist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: #NewYearWithIkemen 01/01/2020 (Created Date)I decided that I wanted to kick the new year off with a bang! So here’s another challenge. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have! As always please feel free to do the challenge yourself, but remember! I would like to read them too so please tag me and use the hashtag #NewYearWithIkemenHow to Participate:❤❤❤Pick any suitor(s) from across any of Cybird’s Games. (Or you can choose to do an overview of what Valentine’s Day would look like in the game.)❤❤❤Write about your chosen suitor(s) and what you and him would do on New Year’s Day.❤❤❤Or perhaps you would like to tell us about New Year Resolutions Suitor and MC decided to make going into the next year.❤❤❤It can be a short fanfiction, or a headcanon.❤❤❤As always… HAVE FUN and HAPPY WRITING!
Kudos: 1
Collections: #New Year With Ikemen, A Collection of Cybird Ikemen Series Writing, My Cybird Ikemen Series Writings





	1. 2019! |SFW| - MidCin | Alyn Crawford

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: Midcin Edition 2020**  
>  Suitor: Byron Wagner  
> Game: Midnight Cinderella  
> Setting: Wysteria Palace  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: Princess Classic  
> Prompt: #New Year With Ikemen  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

It’s New Year’s Eve and I hoped I would get to spend New Year with the man I love. Of course I know I’m being selfish here. He, like me, has a kingdom to run, so he can’t just simply up and leave whenever he pleases. Just like I can’t just up and leave to visit him is Stein. Sitting at my desk in my office finishing up paperwork, a deep sigh left my throat. It was then the door flung open to reveal the man I was just daydreaming about.

“That was quite a big sigh for a princess.”

“Byron!” Jumping from my set to rush into his arms. “I was just thinking of how I wanted to see you. But how did you-” My voice trailed off, leaving me to stare at my feet. He must have jumped through a lot of hoops to be here with me. “You didn’t-” Putting a finger to my lips he cut me off. 

“I finished up my work and left the rest in good hands. There is no need to look so down.”

“You must have worked a lot of overtime to be here though. Being here with me isn’t worth risking your health Byron.”

“I’ve pulled far worse shifts then this on my princess, so please don’t worry about it a moment longer.” The bell chimed alerting us that it was now January 1st. He cupped my cheeks in his strong hands and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. All too soon he pulled his lips away. “Happy new year, princess.”

“Happy new year, Byron. By the way, I’m your wife therefore I would be your queen now.”


	2. 2020! |SFW| - DtL | Soji Okita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Info: DtL Edition 2020  
> Suitor: Soji Okita  
> Game: Destined to Love | Ikemen Samurai  
> Setting: Bakumatsu Era/ Shiki Restaurant   
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: #New Year With Ikemen  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: About 2 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

Setting the last cleaned and dried dish to the side I turned back to the bento box behind me and set to work making osechi. Thanks to the large rush of people that came in for dinner, Shiki was packed with a line out the door. This left me with very little time to start making my gift osechi for Okita. I could have started it hours before the rush but it would have been cold. I stole a glance at the western style clock hanging on the wall, it’s only a few minutes before midnight. Sighing I turned back to my pots and pans. 

“Hopefully Okita will still be awake when I get finished.”

“Of course I’m still awake.” A teasing voice resounded from behind me. I spun around only to be greeted by his beautiful brown orbs. His name left my lips in a sigh. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was here, only to be cut off by his finger on my lips. “I’m here because I wanted to see you, silly. And when does a man need an excuse to come see his girlfriend.” I blushed and giggled at his words. His girlfriend, I’m his girl. “Why do you look so happy?”

“The thought of being known as your girl made me elated.” Even in the small glow of the cooking fire I could see a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. He put his hand over his mouth trying to hide his face.

“That was something Kondo and the others never warned me about.”

“What.”

“All the cute things you say.” He glanced at the clock and smiled. “Happy New Year.”

“I didn’t even finish my osechi…” I trailed off with a sigh.

“We don’t need it, we have each other.”

“At least let me make you some miso soup or soda to warm you up on this cold night.”

“I think I would like that.”


	3. 2020! |SFW| - LLH | Ewan Bradley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: LLH Edition 2020**  
>  Suitor: Ewan Bradley  
> Game: Love, Lies and a Heist/Otome Romance Novels |   
> Setting: Ewan’ House/ Villa  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: #NewYearWithIkemen  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

Of all days or Logan to have him working over time. I guess he wouldn’t know anything about wanting to spend time with loved ones, seeing as he’s never had one. I looked back to the book resting in my hands. I’ve been on the same page for an hour and I still haven’t taken in any of the information printed on it. Glancing at the clock it read 11:50 p.m. only ten more minutes until the new year. I was really hoping Logan would understand and let leave, what could he possibly have him doing at this hour? I set the book on the end table and stood up from the loveseat and made my way towards our bedroom. No point in staying up and waiting. It could be well into the new year before Logan let’s him leave. Once in the spacious room I collected my nightwear to change into for the night. Changing into them I crawl up on to the bed pulling the covers up and over my head. “Stupid Logan Bradley… “ It wasn’t long before sleep overcame me and I was lulled to sleep but the gentle sound of the wind blowing just right outside the window. It was well into the new year when he returned him. The sound of the bed creaking and the covers rustling woke me. “Ewan?” I could feel everything stop as if he were frozen. 

“Yes, it’s me.” I turned to look at the clock on the wall, it was now 7:00 a.m. 

“Why are you back so late? What in the world could he have possibly had you doing all this time?”

“He had me working the casino as usual. I know I should have called or said something in advance to you about how late I would be--” he slowly trailed off. We sat in silence for a long while before he spoke again. “I'm sorry. I know it meant so much to you that we spent new year's eve together and I didn't even tell you that I wouldn't be home. You have every right to be angry with me.”

Is it already bad that I wanna go home? I know I shouldn't and I'm not sure I ever should. They said they would help me and wouldn't love me any less. But that has to be a lie since they wanted me to get out of the house yesterday.

Is it already bad that I wanna go home? I know I shouldn't and I'm not sure I ever should. They said they would help me and wouldn't love me any less. But that has to be a lie since they wanted me to get out of the house yesterday.

“Don't beat yourself up over it Ewan. You're here now and we have the rest of the day together, after you get some sleep.” I smiled up at him from beneath the covers, only to have the same smile returned to me in turn.

“Happy new year dear.”

“Happy new year, Ewan and too many more to come.” He placed a feather kiss on my forehead before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.


	4. 2020! |SFW| - Ikesen | Mitsuhide Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: Ikesen Edition 2020**  
>  Suitor: Mitsuhide Akechi  
> Game: Ikemen Sengoku: Romances Across Time  
> Setting: Sengoku Era  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: #NewYearWithIkemen  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

I ran down the hallway wanting to see Mitsuhide as quickly as I could. He might tease me a lot but that’s one of the reasons I love him. I’m sure he’ll tease me if I'm late; at the same time I know he’ll also tease me for being early. When I rounded a corner I knocked into something hard and I started to fall only to be caught by him. “Mitsuhide!”

“Oh, it’s just you.” He smirked, then proceeded to drop me. I hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

“Seriously!”

“Now why was the little girl running through the halls? Was it perhaps to see someone? If so then I would call him unlucky-” Standing up I took a swat at him. He had dodged my attack and caught my wrist. “Oh. How fiesty!” His tone was dripping in sarcasm.

“You’re just an evil dev-” I stopped mid-sentence for he had taken the soft flesh of my wrist and brought it to his lips. Placing a feather light kiss on it’s soft supple skin. “Mi-mitsu… hide.”

“Happy new year.”

“Yeah, happy new year.”


	5. 2020! |SFW| - Ikerev | Sirius Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: Ikerev Edition 2020**  
>  Suitor: Sirius Oswald  
> Game: Ikemen Revolution: Magic of Love in Wonderland  
> Setting:   
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope:  
> Prompt: #NewYearWithIkemen  
> Kink:  
> Read Time: Less than 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

I sat at the vanity in Sirius and mine's room brushing my hair. Glancing at the clock I it was only a few minutes before midnight and the new year. I guess Sirius isn’t making it home tonight. What a shame, I really thought we would get to spend new year’s eve together and go into the new year together. When the clock struck midnight and the new year had begun I decided since no one is around I’ll just go to bed. You would like new year’s eve and day would have the day off and would be parting but I guess not. They left three days ago, I wonder when they will be coming home? 

Another four days passed and there was no word of them coming home. I was beginning to get very worried about not just Sirius but everyone. I paced back and forth through the lounge area, hoping for some news on where and how everyone is doing. Just as I was about to give up pacing and try some gardening, I hear a commotion outside. I bolted out of the lounge, down the stairs and out the front entrance. When I finally made it outside I saw what the commotion was about. Everyone had returned and other members of the black army were greeting them with cries of joy. I rushed into the crowd, pushing my way through looking for him. I called his name hoping he could hear me over the crowd. Looking around frantically our eyes finally met. That gentle smile that always graced his lips began to form when he saw me.

“Sirius!” 

“Alice!” Pushing our way through the crowd to each other we embraced.

“What happened? You all were gone so long.”

“I’ll tell you later, now is not the time. Let’s go inside.”

“Okay.” We weaved our way through the crowd and back to our room. I couldn’t pretend I wasn’t upset about missing new year’s with him and the lack of updates on his whereabouts. 

“I know you’re upset. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here with you for the new year. I did but negotiations broke down and we had to move forward with plan B. If we didn’t act quickly things would have got way out of hand.” he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking again. “I know we should have sent a message explaining everything but we just didn’t have the time. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Yeah I forgive you.” standing up on my tiptoes I gave him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On  
> Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/) \--- For my FB needs  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/) \--- My two cents  
> [Tumblr](https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/) \---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07) \--- Where all my updates will be posted


End file.
